Galvanization, such as hot-dip galvanization, is the process of applying a protective zinc coating to steel or iron members to prevent rusting. These members are typically degreased, or cleaned, first with an alkali solution that removes organic contaminants (e.g., dirt, paint, grease, etc.). After degreasing, the member is rinsed with water. The member is then moved to a pickle bath, which is an acidic solution, that removes iron oxides from the surface of the member. The member is then moved into a pre-flux tank to remove any remaining iron oxides, as well as provide a protective layer to at least substantially prevent any iron oxide formation prior to immersing the member in a galvanizing kettle. The member is then completely immersed in a zinc bath.